Bring me back to you
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry leaves Draco who then goes into a trance that only Harry can break, meanwhile they both relive memories from their past. Will Harry ever return to draco and save him? HD
1. Chapter one

"Our love should last forever Harry." Draco pleaded to his long term boyfriend who was currently packing his bags with the intention of leaving.  
  
"Shame it didn't then isn't it." Harry snapped coldly, sending Draco an evil glare. "I'm sorry, I never meant for that to hurt you."  
  
"What, how could you not mean to kiss him, to touch him like that?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Your only sorry you were caught...I don't know if I can trust you anymore Draco." Harry admitted wiping away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm only asking you to give me a chance, I love you, and I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"how could you Draco after everything we've been through."  
  
"Harry you don't understand, I never meant for you to see us."  
  
"Oh that just makes it so much better." Harry said sarcasm obvious in this voice.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then how did you mean it?" Harry snapped, zipping up his suitcase angrily.  
  
"I meant I never wanted you to find out." Harry grunted, crossed his arms and glared at Draco. "Because what I did was stupid, I shouldn't have not told you." Draco explained, unsure of whether Harry was ready to except the truth. "Blaise is a deatheater; somehow he found out about us and threatened to turn us over to his Lord if I didn't do to him what I did to you."  
  
"How do I know your not lying to me again, how can I trust you?"  
  
"Find a way Harry please, I don't want to lose you over something so stupid."  
  
"I think we need sometime apart, we've been together for a year before we graduated and another two afterwards."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"No, I'll be back when I feel ready to return."  
  
"But what if you don't." Draco asked, he was close to tears, he had always fought so hard to keep Harry by his side and now he was leaving, perhaps forever.  
  
Harry picked up his suitcase, placed one final kiss on his lovers lips, tasting the salty tears that had fallen there.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I know, goodbye Draco."  
  
And with those final words he left. Draco sat upon their bed and didn't move. A house elf discovered him the following day and raised the alarm. He still hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Draco was moved to Hogwarts infirmary as St Mungo's was still under Voldermort's control.  
  
Harry had no idea of his lover's whereabouts; he'd bought a flat near Diagon alley in London. He'd told no one where he was going not even Ron and Hermione; he didn't want to keep in contact with any one from the wizarding world until he was ready.  
  
Dumbledore was especially worried about the boy-who-lived as the person he claimed to love was in an unbreakable trance and Harry was no where to be seen. 


	2. Chapter two

Flashback  
  
Harry had decided for one reason or another to skip the start of term feast. It was always the same thing, Dumbledore going on, and then loads of food and all the people talking about how great their summers had been. The latter was something Harry wasn't keen on at the moment; company was something he wanted to avoid.  
  
He had taken his firebolt out on to the quiditch pitch; flying was the one way in which he could forget all his problems, not even his fear of Voldermort could reach him while he was on his broom.  
  
However Harry wasn't completely alone as he'd originally hoped, there was one other person but he couldn't make out who it was they were too high above the goal hoops.  
  
Mounting his firebolt, he pushed off from the hard ground, whoever the person was they wanted to be left alone as he did, he wasn't going to bother them.  
  
Harry zoomed up and down the pitch a few times, gaining height as he did so. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry glanced upward to his flying companion.  
  
The Gryffindor let out a gasp, the person high above him was standing on his broom preparing to jump.  
  
Harry had seen death so many times so unlike some who would have run away he flew towards the other person to confront and help them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry awoke suddenly after his first night of sleeping alone in his London flat. He had enjoyed that dream. He sat up and looked over at his alarm clock that read five in the morning. Having the sudden urge to throw up he ran to the bathroom, stuck his head into the toilet and did so. The smell of vomit filling his nostrils.  
  
Flashback  
  
As Harry entered the hospital wing the first thing he noticed was the smell of sick coming from a first year boy in a bed in the corner. The boy-who- lived went over to the only other occupant of the infirmary and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed the strands of blonde hair out of the pale figures closed eyes. Harry would never have guessed that the boy asleep in front of him had tried to commit suicide only a few hours ago. Harry leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and left just as he woke up.  
  
End Flashback. 


	3. Chapter three

Once Harry had finished throwing up, he moved over to the shower and turned it on. He stripped himself of his white satin pyjama's and stepped in allowing the water droplets to trickle down his nicely tanned muscular body. His mind then wandered to Draco, it seemed to do that so often know they were separated.  
  
Flashback  
  
A week after Harry had rescued Draco, the Slytherin Vs Gryffindor quiditch match took place. Of course the brave Gryffindor's had triumphed leaving the Slytherin's disgusted and disappointed that the boy-who-lived-to-annoy- them had once again beaten them.  
  
Harry, who was in no mood to celebrate, still lingered in the shower. The rest of his team mates were already in Gryffindor tower making as much noise as they could with the celebration party.  
  
He heard the changing room door bang open and close but thought nothing of it, assuming it would be Ron checking up on him.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." Harry yelled turning off the water and wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist.  
  
When he came to the bench on which his clothes were spread he realised that instead of Ron waiting for him it was Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here Draco?"  
  
"I...came to say...thank you Harry."  
  
Neither teen seemed to care that they had somehow switched to first name bases.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving me."  
  
"If it had been anyone else I would have done the same." Harry shrugged searching discreetly (or so he hoped) for his boxers.  
  
"Looking for these?" Draco grinned holding up a pair of bright yellow boxers with orange suns on them, up for Harry to see.  
  
Blushing, Harry nodded, sliding them on and discarding the towel, throwing it into a corner.  
  
"And I know you would have..."  
  
"Draco don't, I...why were you trying to you know kill yourself?" Harry suddenly asked without really meaning to, his curiosity had got the better of him and it had just slipped out.  
  
"I didn't think I had the strength to live, I'm still not sure I have." Draco admitted.  
  
"But why, there has to be a reason for it."  
  
"There is...Voldermort."  
  
That explained everything to Harry who knew so much about the Dark Lord, but that was only because he had either seen it or it was already a part of him. Before Harry could answer and show his support towards Draco, he'd departed from the changing room and Harry was in no fit state to go running after him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Blaise (a spy for Voldermort which Draco only knew) had come to visit the blonde in Hogwart's infirmary. Over the seven years at school with Draco they had become friends and Blaise had fallen in love.  
  
He sat upon the edge of the bed stroking the soft blonde locks but gaining no response.  
  
"What have I done, this is all my fault." Blaise whispered to the motionless body of Draco.  
  
Flashback  
  
A sixteen year old Blaise Zambini bounded into the Slytherin common room and over to where his boyfriend, Draco was sitting reading a book.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous how are you?" Blaise said sliding gracefully between Draco and his book.  
  
"I'm very well, despite that ridiculous match against those Gryffindork's yesterday." Draco replied , before receiving a passionate kiss from the other Slytherin now perched on his lap.  
  
However his heart wasn't into it like usual because even as Draco kissed his boyfriend he thought of Harry.  
  
"When's the last time we made love Dray?"  
  
"Oh at least an hour ago."  
  
"In my opinion that's far to long."  
  
Draco grinned feebly before half heartedly following Blaise upstairs into there dormitory where he proceeded to fuck Blaise senseless while wishing with all his heart that it were Harry.  
  
End Flashback 


	4. Chapter four

It had been an entire month since Harry had left Draco and he still didn't know where his lover currently resided. However he had discovered that he was two months pregnant with there child.  
  
This meant that however much he denied it they still held a strong bond of love, if they didn't the baby wouldn't exist.  
  
Harry had almost immediately contacted Hermione, she was the only one he could really trust as Ron could never keep a secret. She had promised never to tell a soul his location not even her husband Victor.  
  
Hermione worked at Hogwart's as Madame Pomfrey's assistant and had been looking after Draco ever since he's come in.  
  
She knew Harry had a right to know about Draco but every time she tried to say something she just couldn't find the words to tell him. Oh how she hated being the barer of bad news.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was the summer after Harry's sixth year, the time of the year that Harry hated the most. The long hot summer days in which he was forced to slave away for his horrid relatives. Harry currently lay on the front lawn of number four Privet Drive. The sun was tanning his already dark skin as he lay there, oh how he hated the summer. It meant he couldn't see Draco.  
  
As he thought this a drawling voice sounded behind him making Harry sit up all to quickly and making his head spin. Looking up he saw Draco Malfoy, and he wasn't smirking, he actually had a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor Harry?" He asked looking at the Gryffindor as if lying on the grass was abnormal.  
  
"I think the more important question Draco, is what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was err... taking a stroll." He lied, quickly hiding a piece of paper behind his back.  
  
"What's that behind your back?" Harry said as he snatched it from Draco's grasp before he could protest. Looking at it he realised it was his address. Grinning he asked. "So Draco what are you really doing here?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering, if maybe you, I don't know, wanted to come to the cinema with me?"  
  
Harry smiled fighting the urge to hug the older wizard. "Alright just let me get changed."  
  
Fortunately the Dursley's had gone out shopping for Dudley. This meant he and Draco were alone. The blonde looked around Dudley's second bedroom in disgust, the wall paper which had once been a vibrant red, know had a green tinge and was peeling away from the walls.  
  
The floor boards were worn and stained in various places, spell books, quills and pieces of parchment lay scattered over all available surfaces. However despite all of this Harry wasn't ashamed of any of it.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yes every summer."  
  
"Not trying to be mean, but it's horrible."  
  
"It's better than being under the stairs."  
  
"They made you sleep under the stairs?"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter any more, let me just get changed and we can go."  
  
However Draco wasn't impressed with Dudley's old clothes and proceeded transfiguring material and sizes until he was satisfied and Harry realised he really liked Draco.  
  
End Flashback 


	5. Chapter five

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the fireplace and spotted her friend lain out on the sofa reading.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"I'm alright, but there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Ok what is it?" Harry put down his book to concentrate fully on Hermione who looked extremely serious.  
  
"About Draco."  
  
"Oh, look what ever it I don't..."  
  
"He's in the Hogwart's infirmary."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"When you left him he entered a state of depression or a trance."  
  
After a few minutes silence what Hermione had said finally sunk in. "He's none of my concern any more."  
  
"But you still love him, the baby wouldn't still be alive if you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I do still love him but I'm not sure I can trust him. Has Blaise been to see him?"  
  
"Well yes, but..."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Two maybe three, why does it matter?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Dressed in the clothes Draco had transfigured and shrunk, Harry walked to the large shopping centre in complete silence with Draco at his side.  
  
As they entered the building Draco built up all the courage he could to take Harry's hand and entwined his figures with the Gryffindor's. Smiling at each other they continued walking.  
  
The Dursley's who had just supplied Dudley with his fourth burger of the day had spotted their nephew and were extremely disgruntled by the fact he was here having a nice time while holding hands with another boy.  
  
Draco past Harry some muggle money so he could pay for the tickets. (Draco had no idea what pounds and pence were.)  
  
Harry had never been to the cinema before, however he also had never been on a date with another guy before, and the latter made his stomach do somersaults inside of him. The two teens were seated at the rear of the cinema, neither knew what to say, but as the lights dimmed Draco put his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer.  
  
The Gryffindor leant his head on the Slytherin's shoulder, he enjoyed the comforting feeling that being so close to someone gave him.  
  
As the film came to it's climax Harry felt a hand stroking his hair, this was it he knew what Draco wanted and Harry couldn't help but smile as he positioned himself in the right way for Draco to kiss him.  
  
End Flashback 


	6. Chapter six

"But Harry no one has had any luck waking him, not even with the ennervate charm, you maybe the only one who let him live again."  
  
"Do you know why I left him Mione?" The woman shook her head. "I saw him with my own eyes kissing Zambini. His old boyfriend if I remember correctly."  
  
"Whom he left for you, and any way why would he do that, I understand why Blaise would but I was speaking with Draco two days before you broke up."  
  
"Why?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"He didn't want me to say, but I guess if it helps him get better...he wanted to marry you Harry, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you."  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco had to go straight home after the film even though he'd wanted to walk Harry home; he couldn't risk his father noticing his absence.  
  
Petunia was in the kitchen with Dudley preparing dinner. Harry, not wanting to have his 'family' ruin his exceptionally good mood went up to his room. However when he got there, there was already someone waiting for him and it wasn't Draco.  
  
Harry stared at his Uncle whose face was going more and more purple the longer they stood in silence.  
  
Even though no words were spoken, the silence was broken by a sharp crack and a thud as Harry hit the floor his nose bleeding heavily from the force Vernon had hit him.  
  
"Get up you freak." He bellowed grabbing Harry by the hair and throwing him into the wall with an ungraceful crack.  
  
"Stop." Harry whimpered. "Please."  
  
Vernon laughed a cruel and unmistakably evil laugh. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Please." Harry begged.  
  
"I don't think so, you're a queer freak that needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
Vernon Dursley's 'lesson' lasted what seemed like hours to Harry who when it was finished had a fractured wrist, numerous bruised or cracked ribs, a busted lip and a black eye. Not to mention the other bruises that covered his body.  
  
Harry lay in his damp, smelly room tears trickling down his bruised cheeks. "Draco." He whispered into the night. "Where are you?"  
  
End Flashback 


	7. Chapter seven

Thanks to every one who is reviewing this story. I really enjoy writing it as you can tell as I have updated so much in the past day. So any way keep reviewing and on with the story.  
  
"It doesn't change anything Mione, if he was so keen to spend the rest of his life with me then he wouldn't have gone to Blaise."  
  
"Are you refusing to go and even see him?" "I don't see any point in going, he has Blaise now." Harry said stubbornly. "He doesn't need me any more."  
  
"your not listening Harry, Blaise has tried to wake him up and failed you're the one he needs."  
  
"It's not my problem any more Mione."  
  
"What's happened to you Harry, you used to care about the people you held close to your heart. Remember when you thought Sirius had been captured you risked six lives including yours to save one."  
  
"Don't you dare bring Sirius into this, you don't have the right."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where were you today Draco?" Lusius asked over dinner the same day he'd met with Harry.  
  
"Out, is that a problem father?"  
  
"Not unless you were with that Potter brat."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Draco usual calm, uncaring voice was now filled with panic. He had a pleasant enough relationship with his father and knew he'd never hurt him but that didn't stop Draco fearing him.  
  
"Because you were seen." Lusius snapped at his son making Narcissa flinch. "Leave us now Narcissa."  
  
She did as she was told, knowing that disobeying would only enrage him further.  
  
"So father, who did you have follow me this time?"  
  
"That is unimportant and none of your concern. Do I really need to remind you how important holding up the family name is and the shame and humiliation I will suffer if the Dark Lord ever finds out that my son is dating Harry Potter his greatest enemy?"  
  
"Father, we are not a family, I understand that as a show piece of yours that I must be respectable but I also must obey my heart and it's telling me to go to him. I think that I also need to remind you that I will never become a deatheater like you." "I know, but until you move out if the manor you will do as you are told, which means I do not want you to see that boy again.  
  
End flashback  
  
Harry hated arguing with his friends but he didn't want to see Draco. Not yet at least because even though it had been a little over a month it was just to soon. He looked out of the window, down onto the busy muggle London Street below. It was too quite alone in the flat, he hated being alone it reminded him so much of his cupboard at number four Privet Drive.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry never need see the Dursley's again and once he reached Hogwart's he could go visit Madame Pomfrey and have her heal his injures, because even after a week his body still ached.  
  
The absence of no word from Draco made his heart heavy, this was much worse than anything Vernon could ever do to him. He hadn't been in contact since their trip to the cinema and Harry worried that his father had found out.  
  
There had been no sign of him on platform 9 ¾ and even as Harry sat ignoring the idle chatter of Ron and Hermione he wished to be near him, to touch him, smell him and taste him.  
  
Draco didn't show up through out the entire train ride so instead of attending the start of term feast he like last year went to the quiditch pitch.  
  
There just sitting on his broom a few inches off the ground was Draco. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched the perfection that was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, I didn't think you would come, I've been waiting for you?" He said dismounting his broom.  
  
"Why didn't you owl me after you left?" These were the first words out of his mouth, Harry mentally kicked himself for not just hugging him.  
  
"My father followed us and forbid it."  
  
"Does that mean your breaking up with me?"  
  
Draco went forward, stepping closer to Harry and kissing him. "No, I've just broken up with Blaise for you." The blonde tried to take Harry's hand (the one with the fractured wrist) to kiss it but when he saw the Gryffindor's winch he stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, just kiss me."  
  
End Flashback 


	8. Chapter eight

Hp-Azn- The whole point of the story is that Harry has the flashbacks and realises how much he loves Draco.  
  
Arigazi- I will be updating the others soon but I love writing this one. However I do have exams for the next month (GCSE's are such a bitch) I got so bored with revision I posted six new chapters yesterday which is why I updated so much.  
  
Thank you to all my other reviewers especially Yana5, Hp-Azn and Arigazi who keep reviewing. Now any way on with the story I have been blabbering on enough.  
  
Hermione had returned to Hogwart's by floo, to if nothing else, tell Poppy everything about Harry. She already knew the basics except where he was.  
  
"So you truly told him everything about Draco."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he still refused to come?"  
  
"yes, I know Harry and once he's set his mind to something there's no stopping him, he's to stubborn for his own good sometimes."  
  
"Alright so how do you think the baby is doing?"  
  
"The baby is not what I am worried about. Let's just put it that way."  
  
"I quite agree, Potter would do nothing to intentionally harm his own child, even if it is Draco's also, he is too compassionate." Poppy paused before saying. "However I would like to examine him myself."  
  
"As you know Harry wouldn't come her and I wasn't supposed to tell you so I doubt you will until he goes into labour."  
  
Flashback  
  
The couple lay in Harry's private room in Gryffindor tower, Draco had his arms wrapped around the golden boys waist, while Harry was snuggled into Harry's bare chest.  
  
"I don't think I've ever experienced anything quite like that." Harry whispered sleepily.  
  
Draco smiled; making love to Harry had been wonderful, like becoming one. A feeling that fucking Blaise never gave him.  
  
"I know what you mean, I think I'm falling in love with you Harry."  
  
"So am I Draco and it feels right."  
  
The two teens fell asleep that night in each others arms, completely content and with the best feeling in the world: love.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After another two months Harry was now four months into his pregnancy and he still refused to go and see Draco. Hermione had been right, he was too stubborn.  
  
Madame Pomfrey who had got so flustered because she couldn't examine Harry herself was finally given his exact whereabouts.  
  
She had been to see him a few times already because male pregnancy was an extremely complicated business. As it only lasted five months the baby would develop quicker and when the time came to give birth Harry's lower regions would temporarily change until the child was born.  
  
Poppy had also tried on countless occasions to subtly suggest he go and see Draco but Harry was having none of it. Whenever the subject came up he would suddenly become engrossed in his laces, which were becoming increasingly difficult to actually see over Harry's expanded waist line.  
  
Sorry about the re-post but I was reading through it and realised that somehow I backtracked Harry's pregnancy. So instead of him being three months along he's four. Sorry my mistake. 


	9. Chapter nine

Flashback  
  
"Harry where did you get all these fancy clothes...oooo, are those leather?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron who was rummaging through his trunk. "Yes I transfigured them over the holiday's."  
  
"Wow, I'm going to either have to borrow some of these or ask you out mate." Ron had accepted that Harry was gay and was bi himself.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I'm spoken for." Harry said mysteriously, catching Ron's curiosity.  
  
"Oooo, who's the lucky guy then, wizard or muggle." The guessing game began.  
  
"Wizard."  
  
"Same age or younger or older?"  
  
"Same age."  
  
"In this school?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is he a Gryffindor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A Hufflepuff?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A Ravenclaw?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So he's in our year at Hogwarts and in Slytherin, it wouldn't be Crabbe and Goyal their horrid, is it Blaise?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The only other guy in Slytherin you'd touch without a ten foot broomstick is Draco but it can't be him."  
  
The scarlet blush on Harry's face told Ron that it could be him and was.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Another short chapter but I have my ICT exam this afternoon and have to revise but I think you should know I've finished writing the story I just have to type it up. Keep you the reviewing and I might if the exam goes well have another chapter up tonight. 


	10. Chapter ten the end

Four months and two weeks into the pregnancy and although Harry wouldn't admit it he really missed Draco and the tingly feeling he got when they were together. The thought of his beloved lying in the infirmary at Hogwarts defenceless and alone made him feel sick.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ron had taken the news of Harry and Draco pretty well, he hadn't started ignoring him but neither had the rest of Gryffindor tower after the red head had told them.  
  
They all congratulated him on bedding one of the hottest guy's at Hogwarts and promised not to tell anyone else in the school. Harry however knew he hadn't just bedded Draco he had done so much more he had fallen in love.  
  
When Draco had written to his father he hadn't taken it very well, Lusius' fist instinct had been to march up to the school and demand that his son return home, but had decided that that was a bit over the top. Draco hoped that his father recognized that he couldn't change the choices that he'd made.  
  
They were light and dark, good and evil, complete opposites yet they were completely in love with one another. Nobody could ever understand how deep there feeling's ran.  
  
End flashback  
  
Harry was just going to make the journey to Hogwarts he missed Draco so much, his heart ached with the longing to be close to him. However his plans were thwarted when his waters broke.  
  
It was when Hermione and Poppy arrived that Harry realised how stupid he'd been. He wanted Draco to be present at the birth of his child and it was his fault that he wouldn't be. The blonde didn't even know he was about to become a father.  
  
Flashback  
  
The day both Harry and Draco graduated from Hogwarts they made a pact with one another so whatever happened between them that they'd be together for life. They also promised never to lie to each other because a relationship littered with lies was doomed to end painfully.  
  
End flashback  
  
Harry had forgotten this pact until he was handed a healthy baby girl that resembled her father with his aristocratic features and what would eventually be sleek blonde hair. However the new born child had Harry's shinning emerald eyes.  
  
Draco hadn't been lying when he had told Harry about Blaise, he only did it to protect him form Voldermort who could have forced them apart using the most painful means possible.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get off me, I don't love you any more Blaise, I haven't for a very long time."  
  
"I know, you have Potter now but I will get what I want."  
  
"No you won't." Draco said pushing Blaise aside and walking away.  
  
"I will unless you want the dark lord finding out about you and Potter."  
  
Draco paused; he knew what was at stake if he refused. "What do you want?"  
  
"Two thing's, simple really, the first I want you to kiss me as if I was your beloved boyfriend and the second I want you to fuck me like you did when we were going out."  
  
He was serious and Draco knew it, sighing in defeat he stepped forward, a sick feeling in his stomach as he did so and then he began to kiss his ex as if it were Harry, the man who he was going to ask to marry him tonight.  
  
End flashback  
  
Harry pushed his three day old daughter up the path to Hogwarts in a navy pram. His destination was the Hogwarts infirmary, it was time Draco was introduced to his daughter.  
  
He put the pram at the end of Draco's bed and went and sat down on the narrow hospital bed next to his lovers motionless body, not unlike the time Harry had visited Draco after his attempted suicide.  
  
"Draco I love you, come back to me." Harry whispered as he leant down and placed a kiss on Draco's slightly parted lip's. The blonde who was just coming out of his trance because of the presence of Harry so close to him responded to the kiss deepening it.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry, I love you."  
  
"Shhhh, I know." They kissed once more before Harry withdrew and smiled. "I have something to show you love."  
  
Harry went over to the pram and brought out the sleeping girl and placed her in Draco's arms.  
  
"Oh wow whose is she?"  
  
"She ours honey."  
  
Draco gasped noticing his features in the child. "You gave birth to her?" A nod from Harry. What did you call her?"  
  
"Catherine Lily Malfoy-Potter." The Gryffindor said proudly, sitting on the bed he cuddled up to Draco and their new born child.  
  
"Marry me?" Draco asked.  
  
So that's it the final chapter. So guy's what did you think, is it worth doing a follow up? Give me your opinions. Five Yes and I will. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you again to all my reviewers especially Hecatedemort, Arigazi and Yanna5 who kept reviewing. If you check out my bio page thing you will find a couple plot bunnies that I don't have tie to use. My next story is called the Dark Prince. Hopefully the first chapter should be up next week. 


End file.
